


Storm Rising

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Rising

[](http://s1091.photobucket.com/albums/i398/merentha13/?action=view&current=clouds2.jpg)

Passion, like clouds holding the promise of the storm long awaited, filled him.  There was danger here and it was unavoidable.  His chance at escape ignored.

The air around him was heavy with the expectancy of the coming deluge.

The soft breeze tussling his hair, turned into gusts intent on knocking him down.

He felt the first drops of warm, comforting moisture kiss exposed flesh.  He opened himself up for more.

Thunder rolled, filling lonely places inside and veiling his cries.

Deep blue eyes, sparked with desire, sent lightening strikes through his soul.

“Ray?”

“God, yes, Bodie.”

The storm broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Maddalia's “Storm Breaks" ([Storm Breaks](http://maddalia.livejournal.com/15943.html#cutid1%0A))
> 
> Written for the Tea & Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo


End file.
